Queen Almeida
Queen Almeida is a central character who debuted in ''Mortal Kombat 12'' as the main villain. She is the Keeper/Goddess of Time and the Queen of the icy planet known as Boolos. Info Due to Raiden's new brutal policy in crushing potential evil forces that threaten his precious Earth, she sees it as an imbalance between the forces of good and evil and seeks to balance it by rewriting our entire timeline. Helping her in her quest to turn back times to the good o' days is the Boolos sandman Geras. She is known to be making some sort of an uneasy alliance with Shao Kahn and most of his followers during her jumps from one timeline to another in order to stop the wretched thunder god. Her Perfect Vision The Boolosian Queen promised rich changes to those who would assist in her plans, and her plans also included these changes, some similar to those of the first timeline: *Making Shao Kahn Emperor of Outworld again. *Making Cetrion the leader of the Multiverse Federation, after imprisoning and killing most of the Elder Gods. *Erasing the complete existence of Lincoln Clay so Frank Carezzo's casino plan would triumph. *The revival of the Black Elk Tribe and give them a home on Outworld. *Enriching the Brotherhood of Shadow. *The survival/revival of Javier Escuella, Leopold Strauss, Grizzly, Professor Perry, Lord Farquaad, Mayor Griffon, Joel Stromboli and Bruno Tattaglia. *Resurrecting Shinnok to rule the Never Never Land once more. *Riches for the Black Dragon Clan. *Erasing the complete existence of Raiden and a resistful Liu Kang. *Ordering Cetrion in killing off Fujin. *Glory for the revenant Kung Lao and killing of the non-revenant Kung Lao. Personality and traits Queen Almeida is a rather tyrannical perfectionist and a manipulative puppet and time master to the extreme. She manipulates all the time to work towards her desired universe of balance between good and evil, even more so than Steven. Almeida has reset the history of man countless times in a long quest towards perfection, but with little differences. Almeida has the demeanour of a kindly angelic god, is a master orator and organiser, and is nigh-omniscient as the architect of time which bends to her perfect will. Almeida will make use of her strengths as she promised her recruits idealised, pain-free lives full of wealth in her reboot of time which she will eventually fulfil. In the end, however, those deemed unworthy of serving at Almeida's side get their promises hollowed. Almeida is also indirectly and directly responsible for most of the tragedies she does to convince others to work for her to "avoid the same fate". To those who refuse to serve or follow her, Almeida is very cruel. That kind of person usually becomes a threat, and then Almeida will show her true colours and do everything in her power to wipe that person from history. She would even sacrifice her own children (at least daughter) to attain her goals. Almeida hates lesser beings that influence history in ways she doesn't want. Raiden is Almeida's archenemy; having constantly been a thorn in her side across many timelines and he actually has the potential and bowls to threaten her. Almeida liked and admired Dutch van der Linde's point of view, and saw Olaf Tutchenko as a "great leader" and a necessary one to start World War II, while she also supported Shao Kahn and his conquering of the planets. The only fear Almeida really has is Raiden convincing the demigod Steven in teaming up against her. She has also always made sure to push Raven and Liu Kang, one of Raiden's "lambs" into killing each other, implying Kang could also possess a threat to her. Powers and abilities Almeida possesses the ability to manipulate time and space on a scale previously unseen by anyone else, including Steven. Her demonstrated power over time includes stopping the flow of time itself around those save for herself or anyone else she includes. She can summon multiple individuals from across the entire history of time itself and bring them to her present era, even condense two entirely different points in space and time together, allowing doppelgangers of the same person to exist and occupy the same space at the same time, though she uses this power rarely. Kronicka has promised to rewrite the entirety of the fabric of space and time to create the New Era events to undo the changes brought about by the thunder God Raiden after he "killed" her son. As an all-powerful Elder God and a mother of two Gods, she possesses powers no one has ever seen before. Almeida can also manipulate sand for offensive measures, such as summoning sandstorms in the Middle East, Outworld or Orinion, blasting sand beams all around and can turn sand into glass to create blades sharp enough to decapitate a person. For defensive means, she can turn into sand, a fly or dust to become intangible and impervious to attacks or create sandy or ice fields that damage her opponent over time and overhead. The Boolosian Queen also has access to psychic powers such as telekinesis, capable of ripping people in half or flaying them whole with a gesture or an ice sword while making them stand perfectly still. She can also summon other warriors around to aid her; presumably, these warriors are pulled from alternate timelines, and obey her without question. She did promise them a wealthy future after all. She also seems able to command the local wildlife to aid her - as she does with extinct dinosaurs - and can even rain elephants, men, whales, Seidan Guardsmen, Barney as SEB and cannon balls upon foes. She can also summon Superman down from the sky to do her bidding and even SEB Barney who will be running over 1,000 mph over Kronicka's opponent. Her most potent attack, however, is a powerful energy beam that not only inflicts terrible wounds to an opponent but also traps the foolish victim in a temporal icy bubble, unable to move and at her mercy unless she decides otherwise. She can also use her time powers offensively by firing projectiles, dynamite and mushroom Oil that wildly rewinds, forward and backwards and can then stop her foes in time and she can also make these projectiles home missiles to target and pop them to dust like a pro. The stronger effects of her time merging can also erase some beings from existence but this effort requires a lot of energy to use so she uses it wisely. While she can be injured, she can never, ever be killed, and decapitating her will only make her grow her body parts and limbs back. In spite of her power, she is not omnipotent and her mastery over all time is limited, requiring the immense energies of China's Jinsei and her crown hidden away in Shang Tsung's Island empowered by the countless souls he had gathered over his lifetime for her to enhance her powers to her fullest. With the crown on her balded head, she is able to rewind the time entirely and completely using her mighty hourglass and the help of Cetrion, erase the history of man, pluck Raiden's eyes out, rip his tongue, making him slave to gravity. She also fears Steven, Liu Kang and Raiden's power, especially if combined, manipulating various timelines to pit them against each other rather than their foes. Nevertheless, she once battled Liu Kang, a fight in which he lost. Killing of Liu Kang After Raiden and Scorpion merge themselves into human Liu Kang, transforming him into a Fire God, Almeida sees she has no other choice but to decapitate Liu as he had become far too powerful to ignore, mostly because of the fact that he does not see her vision of timelines and instead still serves Raiden. Trivia *Almeida has always preferred her son, the God of Darkness, Shinnok, over Cetrion, Mother Nature herself. *Kronicka is the first female boss and announcer in Mortal Kombat series. **She is one of the three announcers in the series, along with Shao and Quan Chi. *Her husband is unknown, but he is rumoured to be related to the One Being itself. *Our first timeline is actually a failed experiment since Shao Kahn defeated Blaze during The Great Battle instead of her son, Shinnok, or one of his servants. *Cetrion claims that both she and Shinnok follow their mother's plans and will, and it's Cetrion's role to face Shinnok at the end of the day, as he is the darkness to her light. **Shinnok's banishment by the Elder Gods was not approved by neither Cetrion nor The Queen, but they were somehow powerful to stop them. *The Queen of Boolos, Steven (although very little) and Geras are the first folks we know with the complete ability to manipulate time. **While Raiden changed the current timeline, he never had total control over it. Gallery Almeida_ruling.jpg|Almeida's artwork. Farquaad_und_Almeida.jpg|Queen Almeida confronting Farquaad. Almeida.jpg|The Queen at Kytinn hive. Almeida_evil.jpg|Almeida's evil smile/grin. Madonna_Almeida.jpg|Madonna cosplaying as Kronika. Almeida_ice.jpg|Almeida's face closeup. Almeida_fae.jpg|Kronicka pissed at Liu Kang. Almeida_wit_Shinnok.jpg|Almeida with a babalitied up version of her son, Shinnok. Almeida_faes.jpg|Almeida and her statue in MK X. Almeida_sand.jpg|The Keeper of Time in her first appearance. Category:MK Category:Scary! Category:Needs editing Category:Antagonists Category:Power Level over 9000!!!! Category:Old Farts Category:Royalty Category:Monarchs Category:Mothers Category:Gingers Category:Manipulators Category:Animal Kindness Category:Neutral Evil Category:Gods Category:Globalists Category:Dictator Category:Non Humans Category:AWESOME PEOPLE! Category:Evil Genius Category:Rich People Category:Characters Category:Immortal Category:Good Guys/Bad Guys Category:! Category:Cute people Category:Characters who can fly Category:Misanthropes